


The Rain Scene

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: It always rains when they reject you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by [This Art ](https://changepherrox.tumblr.com/post/155866452835/please-someone-give-him-an-umbrella). It reminded me A LOT of Megamind Rain Scene so I just HAD to write this out :P. Give the artist some love :3

A faint sound of thunder reached them, snapping Barbara out of mute shock, while she stared at this green… man who just a second ago was Walt Strickler.

“You-”

“Barbara-” he tried to reach to her, his voice quiet and eyes begging, but she slapped his hand away and left the house.

Stricklander and Jim exchanged looks.

“Told you,” the Trolhunter said, surprisingly without a hint of satisfaction at the turn of events.

“So you did, young Atlas, so you did…” The changelling agreed, returning to his human look. Then he followed after Barbara.

She was pacing, stopping from time to time, trying to wrap her mind around what she just heard. Accepting Jim’s Trollhunter duties and second life was somehow easier. This… this was harder.

“Barbara can we talk?” Stricklander called to her.

She raised her head a bit startled with his interruption.

“We talked Walt, or should I even call you this?” She fixed him a hard stare, one arm wrapped around her.

“It’s not-”

“It’s not what Walt?” She cut him off and he flinched.

Small droplets of water began to fall from the sky, surprisingly quickly turning into a downpour.

“You lied to me Walt! You used me!” she poked his chest, pushing him backwards. “And worst of all you endangered my sons life!”

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry!” she snapped. “God, I was so stupid,” she huffed getting her head in her hands. “You’re not even human. When were you going to tell me that Walt? I cared about you but now…” She sighed and looked up at him. “Did you really think after all this I could ever be with you?”

She stared at him, anger slightly melted into disappointment. Rain soaked her clothes, made her hair stick to her face and he still thought she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He stood there for a second just trying to find some words, maybe a clever half truth, something to make this better but no. No more lies.

His face expressed only a heartbroken realization as he quietly replied, “No,” he swallowed hard. “Not even when we were together had I this idea.”

She didn’t expect that. The words, the way he looked at her. Kind of made her search for words.

“I guess this is a goodbye, Walt.”

He nodded and she walked past him back to the house. It was over. He thought he had burried all of his emotions but the burning feeling in his chest, like she straight up ripped his heart out, reminded him he still could feel.

He better go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick and basically right after I woke up this morning. Hope the pain is enjoyable!   
> [My tumblr](https://margoteve.tumblr.com) if you want to chat or leave me some writing prompts.


End file.
